Passion and Devotion
by Be20 Driver
Summary: War changes people. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse and even still it may take people down a path they had not anticipated. Written for July contest on Aria's Afterlife, I will go down with this ship. Rated M for language and adult references.


Passion and Devotion

"Good morning sir," a turian behind the desk saluted the councillor as he arrived at the office tower located on the human homeworld as the citadel was still too badly damaged. Councillor Sparatus was dressed in his dark blue suit that contrasted his dark brown carapace and sharp white clan markings returned the salute in a proper turian manner.

"Morning, Miletus. What is on my agenda for today?" Sparatus accepted the datapad, and began tapping the surface, making a few sporadic clicks as he scanned through the files. He had just finished committee discussions on what to do with the remnant of the Reaper corpses littered across the galaxy along with a mountain of other tasks that had piled up in the wake of the end of the war. Even with the important decisions made, there were still many far less critical decisions that needed his attention.

"As per your requests to begin restoring order in the isolated colonies, the assigned Spectre is waiting in your office. She comes highly recommended."

Sparatus looked down at his datapad, his mandibles flared and he felt a knot in his stomach. The Spectre in question was that human female, Ashley Williams. Not that he minded humans, but they had a tendency to forget the chain of command and no doubt would cause him no shortage of headaches in the future given who her mentor was. The one positive thing he could say about the female was that she could be relied upon to make the hard decisions given how she dealt with that traitor, Udina.

"Very well, Miletus. Hold all my calls, I need to brief the Spectre and I don't want to be disturbed." Sparatus entered the office with the datapad in hand to find the female was standing in front of the desk at attention, not even sitting in the seat as some of the others would be more accustomed to doing. The woman was wearing blue combat armor with what he could see was a Black Widow rifle, an M-76 Revenant and an M-22 Wraith attached to her back as well as an M-77 Paladin on her hip. Walking around her, he noticed her hair was tied up in what humans called a bun. Wise choice, gives the enemy one less grapple. All in all she looked geared up for war.

"At ease, Spectre, I assume you weren't waiting too long." Sparatus set the datapad down on the desk, gesturing with his hand for her to have a seat while he took a seat himself. As Sparatus sat, he couldn't help but notice that even at ease she carried herself with discipline. Back straight and not hunched, shoulders square, chin kept at perfectly horizontal while her eyes kept forward. He noticed that her hands were steady in her lap and the slight rising of her chest indicated she was neither tense nor nervous.

"So tell me, Spectre Williams. What were you told about your duties?" Sparatus continued to study the female and carefully evaluated her response.

"Councillor, my job is to investigate leads into what could be violations of galactic law and then act accordingly."

Sparatus thought about this answer, and immediately saw the difference. She did not say enforce galactic law, a distinction in his mind. Despite her training, he could see that she would not act like a turain, asari or salarian Spectre. They would take out their target if there was a violation but her answer was very much what she came to expect from humans.

"So, am I to understand that if you are ordered to terminate a target, that you will not do so if you think I am wrong or is it to spite me because I am turian?" Sparatus noticed her stiffen at this comment and her gaze shifted towards him for just a moment.

"With respect, I know where this is going. My job as a Spectre is to enforce council law and you make decisions based on the best information at hand. If I uncover information that may change your ruling, I am obligated to temper my reaction—as I am certain three one four would have played out differently had you known that we were unaware of council law, sir."

Sparatus was expecting a much more intense response to his question, given what part this female's grandfather played in the relay thee one four incident. He expected her to call it First Contact War as most humans called it, but that she referred to it by the turian name made it clear to him that she would not be goaded quite so easily. He could see this still had agitated her somewhat, but not to the extent that he expected although he did notice she had a sharp tongue despite her diplomatic answer.

"Spectre Williams, your first task is to head to Digeris. It is one of our older colonies, and we have reason to suspect that the commander of the garrison there may be guilty of sedition. His name is General Titus, and a respected war hero. You are to gather proof of these charges and then enforce the law in such a manner that ensures a peaceful resolution. That is all." Sparatus dismissed the spectre while he returned to reading his file.

* * *

Ashley knew this was going to be a very bad meeting, her mission was technically considered a success, but the turians were now down a couple more cruisers and one general. It was not what Shepherd would have done, he would have talked down the general and everyone would have stood down. This mission was more proof that she was not him.

"Spectre Williams," Sparatus said as he entered the room and Ashley braced herself for the tongue-lashing she knew was coming. She glanced over to see the turian councillor walk around his desk, pouring a glass of turian brandy and a glass of human whiskey. The turian had nudged the glass of whiskey over with his talon over to her side of the desk while he took a seat and picked up the glass, swirling the dark liquid for a moment before taking a sip.

"Sir," Ashley began, not sure what to make of the setup, but she planned on heading it off at the pass. "I know I should have been more dip..." Ashley began but when he put his free hand forward, she stopped talking.

"No need, Williams. That was damn fine work," Sparatus interrupted as he settled into his chair.

"Huh?" Was all Ashley could muster as she raised a brow in question and confusion.

"Williams, I think you handled that situation perfectly. The general was provoking you and had no intention of complying with our laws and we can't afford to show weakness in front of those who want to fracture our society and make us seem weak. You showed the colonists strength and proved that in spite of the war both the council and its member governments are intact. Many of the junior officers like your response to his threats. What did you say to him? Stand down or die with a broken mandible and a boot up your ass? I can see you were the right person for the job, you proved far more suited for the task at hand than I thought. Now, will you have a drink with me?"

There was a time that Ashley would have stumbled over this; the very idea of drinking with a turian probably would have made her grandfather spin in his grave. But given how the turians were the first ones to offer support to Earth during the war and what she had learned about them since Garrus was aboard made her not second guess it as she took a healthy gulp from the whiskey, her eyes going wide and a loud exhale was heard once she gulped down the liquid.

"Damn Sparatus, this is top-notch stuff you got here. Tell me where you got this and you can forget Spectre pay," Ashley said in approval.

Sparatus actually chuckled at this. "I am glad to see a female who not only is an honorable fighter but also understands quality liquor."

"Well, let's just say the marines make you especially good at detecting the cheap stuff. You learn quite early on the good hooch is only to be found in the officer's mess."

"Are you saying that you stole from your superiors?"

Ashley stumbled at this, "well no, it's..." she began but stopped when she heard him laugh. "Damn sir, that is sadistic," Ashley finished.

"Acio,"Sparatus replied.

"What?"

"Call me Acio. That's my first name," Sparatus said, resting is forearms on the desk.

"Well, Acio. If we're on friendly terms, then you better just call me Ash."

"I like that...Ash. It suits you. Nothing complex or ornate but blunt and to the point just like you. When you came into this office, you are always dressed the same. Wearing armor and carrying enough weapons to stop even a turian platoon short. Were it not for your emotions, I would almost think you were a turian. Not that it's a bad thing, you are willing to say how you feel about it and those same emotions allow others to fall in line without question—a very admirable leadership trait."

Sparatus stood up and walked around the desk to regard the human spectre who looked up at her. There was no challenge in her eyes, but neither were they weak but they simply were. It was a look of someone who was supremely confident in their place in the galaxy and supremely confident in herself.

Leaning against the edge of the desk, he studied her features more closely. He could see her well formed neck muscles as they traced up her neck into her jawline. Her other features were as much of a strange contradiction that was something of a balance between strength and grace. She had a voice that was pleasing to the ears, but at the same time could bark out an order like any other officer. At one moment, her facial features seemed to show someone who was kind and very welcoming at other times they showed a person hard as iron and equally as unyielding.

"Well sir, thanks for the drink," Ashley rose from her seat about the same time that Acio stopped leaning on the desk. In the dim light of the office, Ashley could get a better look at his features. She first noticed each little line on the white markings on his face; they were very ornate and clearly done with utmost care. This was immediately brought to the background as she looked in those bluish-green eyes and she could see something beyond them. So much of her experiences with turians and she tried to read their facial features—if only she had looked into the eyes. She saw in them something she used to feel and something she felt from time to time even now.

Sparatus didn't know what to do; he knew what he was supposed to do. He was standing far too close to a subordinate, but yet there was something that was holding him in place. The human was holding his gaze, she was not looking anywhere else and her eyes were not like most humans which were always darting around. He could feel that those brown eyes of hers were reading him like she was some spirit of peace and gave him a strange sense of comfort.

As they stood there, no words were spoken, just the steady breathing of two people surrounded by the soft silence of the office. That silence was interrupted by some clicking and thumping as Ash removed her weapons and set them down on the desk firmly. Sparatus did not need any further hints as he closed that small gap that separated the two of them, wrapping his arms firmly around the woman he nipped at her neck, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"For fuck's sake, Acio, what the hell is this? If I wanted to feel like I was getting screwed by an asari, I would find an asari."

Sparatus was shocked for only a second, but this affirmation encouraged him to nip at her neck with renewed vigor. This was further encouraged by the woman's hands pressing hard against his back. Then suddenly they broke apart as Ash grabbed Sparatus by the front of his suit, pushing him against the desk and then on top of it, the recently deposited guns and office material clattered to the floor. He looked up in surprise to find that the woman was straddling him on top of the desk.

In a fluid motion, Ashley had removed her gloves, bracers and arm plates. With a single motion, she released the clasp to the chest plate, the components falling away and revealing the fabric under layer. Ash pulled out the tie holding up her bun and pulled down the front zip of the black fabric to reveal the slightly tanned flesh below. Ashley then ran her hands along Sparatus' chest, finding the clasp of the suit and opening it up, revealing the hard skin beneath.

Ashley traced her fingers along the ridges and valleys of his skin which was firm but still seemed to have some give in it. While this was not something she was accustomed to, the feeling was something that she did not find repulsive. It was just different, but one that she could get used to. While these thoughts ran through her mind, she felt two strong hands grip her waist and Ashley needed no further encouragement as she dipped down to let him continue to assault her neck.

* * *

Ashley woke, feeling the sun's warmth through the window as she opened her eyes and found herself to be completely naked on the office couch. Looking around she found her under-armor lying on the floor near the couch and the pieces of her armor were strewn across the rest of the office, like the debris field of a starship crash. She let out a groan as she sat up and her feet felt the carpet on the office floor and her mind began to clear.

"Good morning, Ash," a voice near the door said as Acio entered the room and closed the door, holding something in his talon which took her all of about two seconds to register what it was.

"Sweet nectar of life," Ashley said as she got up and off the couch, making rather brisk pace to meet him and accept the brew.

"You might need these," Acio said as he opened his other taloned hand that revealed a pair of pills. "The injector you took last night will prevent any serious allergic reaction but you might want to take these for any further discomfort and possible secondary reaction given how much you...injested."

"Why Acio," Ashley said with a wicked smile. "Were we a little too adventurous?"

To be honest, she asked him to do things that he never thought of during copulation. Not that he would complain, it was the most vigorous evening he had in a long time. Part of him was still wondering how it all started to begin with, given how the drink seemed innocent enough.

"Well, I was always told how you humans are very innovative," he replied in the most diplomatic way possible.

"Hah!" Ashley couldn't help but bark out. "Last night has nothing to do with me being human, it has more to me coming out of a dry spell and finding someone that doesn't fuck me like an officer."

"By officer, do you mean someone like former Commander Shepard?"

Ashley burst into laughter, barely able to keep the coffee from spilling before she then downed her pills, taking a swig of the coffee and then clearing her throat. "Commander Shepard as far as I know, had no relationship with anyone. He was the definition of an officer and wouldn't break regs even for a romp in the sack. Marines don't like officers, they're too worried about offending someone or making sure that they do it right that they end up doing nothing at all. You are not like that, you went at me balls to the wall and while I don't think we will be doing some of what we did last night again. I can train technique but not fighting spirit. What's that old saying? If you got it, you got it? Well, Acio Sparatus, you sure as shit got it."

Sparatus realized that Ashley was still standing in front of him completely naked and didn't cover herself up like other women tended to do the night after. He also noticed that she was a little different than other women in a couple of other regards as well.

"Ash, I'm curious about the markings," Sparatus finally asked as he pointed to several of her tattoos.

"Well, the one on my forearm is from my unit the two twelve...the one that got wiped out," Ashley said and then turned around. "And this guy," Ashley pointed to the large ornate bird tattooed on her back, the wings extended over her shoulder blades and onto the biceps while the body of the bird extended all the way down to the small of her back. "I got this fella in four sessions—it's a phoenix. In my people's culture it is a creature that is not born but re-created in fire. After the war, this became who I am. I am not the same person that I once was, but I have been recreated in fire."

"I see, and it I think it is very admirable. Some of you humans seem to get markings for no clearly defined reasons. I also think what you are now is someone I would enjoy getting to know better."

"Acio, after last night I don't think I have any more secrets," Ashley said as she gave him a wink. "But, if you want to see where this goes, I guess I could let you take me to dinner."

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

Ashley finished the last bit of the cup of coffee and returned the mug to Sparatus. "Now, let's see if we can put humpty back together again. Sorry, it's an earth-thing." Ashley said as she found her undersuit and began sliding it on again, thanking her lucky stars that she kept herself groomed or else this would be rather painful.

"So, what is going to be said when I walk out of here and your assistant finds out I spent all night?"

"Nothing," Sparatus said as he collected pieces of her armor and helped her put it back on. "We don't have the same kind of regulations as your military."

"Besides, even if anyone said anything, I'm sure you could dismiss that claim," Ashley replied to which he tugged the tightening clasp on her crotch piece a little more secure and paused as they stood close together.

"You certainly have an opinion on every subject. Shall I find something else to occupy your mouth and for once not get a comment?" Sparatus said with a rumble.

"Promises, promises," Ashley said as she traced her fingers over the front of his suit. "Problem is that you might find it hard to work and have me bent over your desk." Ashley gave him a quick kiss and then pulled back, securing the rest of her armor, making sure her hair looked presentable and secured her weapons.

Sparatus grumbled a little in frustration as he walked over to his desk. "Ash," he said as he tossed her a datapad. "There's a Blue Suns group out in the Traverse that thinks they deserve more compensation from the war. Would you mind dealing with them in the usual manner?"

"You bet, now it's my turn to fuck someone up..." Ashley trailed off. "Enforce galactic law. Remember, you owe me dinner."

"I can't wait," Sparatus said as he watched Ashley leave the office and close the door. Sparatus walked to the window in his office with more spring in his step than usual and looked out on the city. Suddenly having to stay on Earth for the short-term didn't seem like such an inconvenience. "Spirits, what a woman," he said to himself. Not sure where this was going, but it was something he was willing to pursue.


End file.
